Rapport de mission 1
Le Rapport de mission 1 est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Ce rapport rédigé par un policier détaille les procédures mises en places par la police afin de faire face à l'épidémie Zombie. Un nouvel ennemi est aussi décrit. Transcription Français= :— Rapport de mission — ::26 septembre La police de Raccoon a été attaquée une bande de zombies. Les blessés sont nombreux et nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes. Nos moyens de communication ont été détruits et nous sommes désormais coupés du monde extérieur. Nous avons décidé d'intervenir pour protéger les éventuels survivants et éviter que le mal ne s'étende hors de la ville. Voici les détails de notre mission : Protection des armes et des munitions. Suite à de mystérieux incidents, le capitaine Irons a instauré plusieurs mesures pour contrer tout acte de terrorisme. La veille de l'attaque des zombies, le capitaine avait fait répartir les armes dans plusieurs endroits du bâtiment afin d'empêcher que l'ennemi ne s'en empare rapidement. Malheureusement, cette mesure s'est retournée contre nous car il nous est extrêmement difficile de repérer les cachettes de munitions. Notre mission prioritaire est donc de récupérer tout cet équipement. Déverrouiller le stock d'armes. Outre les petites réserves de munitions dissimulées un peu partout dans le bâtiment, nous savons qu'un important stock de balles se trouve toujours dans l'entrepôt d'armes souterrain. Par malheur, le responsable qui possède la carte d'accès a disparu. Un des transfos nous a lâché pendant la bataille et plusieurs verrous électroniques ne fonctionnent plus. Il est excessivement urgent de rétablir le courant dans le centre d'énergie pour assurer la fermeture de ces points de communication. ::David Ford :— Rapport de mission — ::27 septembre 13h00. La barricade ouest a lâché et il y a eu de nombreux dégâts. Nous avons temporairement mis les blessés dans la salle des saisies du premier niveau. Nous avons 12 nouveaux blessés. ::David Ford :— Nouveau rapport — Trois autres personnes ont été déchiquetées par une créature que nous n'avions jamais vue auparavant. Cette chose possède des griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir et sa peau part en lambeaux. Sa caractéristique principale est sa langue qu'elle utilise comme un fouet. Elle peut transpercer le corps d'un homme en un instant. Nous ne savons pas s'il existe d'autres créatures de ce genre. On ne sait pas non plus où se cache ce monstre. Nous l'avons surnommé "l'écorché" et nous cherchons un moyen de l'éliminer. |-| Anglais= :——Operation Report—— ::::September 26th The Raccoon Police Dept. was unexpectedly attacked by zombies. Many have been injured. Even more were killed. During the attack, our communications equipment was destroyed and we no longer have contact with the outside. We have decided to carry out an operation with the intent of rescuing any possible survivors as well as to prevent this disaster from spreading beyond Raccoon City. The details of the operation are as follows: Security of armaments and ammunition. Chief Irons has voiced concern regarding the issue of terrorism due to a series of recent unresolved incidents. On the very day before the zombies' attack, he made the decision to relocate all weapons to scattered intervals throughout the building as a temporary measure to prevent their possible seizure. Unfortunately, this decision has made it extremely difficult for us to locate all ammunition caches. It has become our top priority to recover these scattered munitions. To unlock the weapon storage. As stated earlier, it will be extremely difficult to secure all the ammunition. However, a considerable supply still remains in the underground weapon storage. Unfortunately, the person in charge of the card key used to access the weapon storage is missing and we have been unable to locate the key. One of the breakers went down during the battle and the electronic locks are not functioning in certain areas. It has become a top priority to restore the power in the power room and secure those locks. ::::Recorder: David Ford :——Operation Report—— ::::September 27th 1:00 PM. The west barricade has been broken through and another exchange ensued. We sheltered the injured in the confiscation room on the first floor temporarily. Twelve more people were injured in the battle. ::::Recorder: David Ford :—Additional Report— Three additional people were killed following the sudden appearance of an as of yet unknown creature. This creature is identified by missing patches of skin and razor-like claws. However, its most distinguishing characteristic is its lance-like tongue, capable of piercing a human torso in an instant. Their numbers as well as their location remains unknown. We have tentatively named this creature the "licker" and are currently in the process of developing countermeasures to deal with this new threat. |-| Japonais= :－作戦報告書－ ::::9月26日 当ラクーン警察署は、ゾンビの突然の襲撃により死亡者、負傷者を多数輩出。 その際、通信機器が破損。外部との連絡が不可能になる。 被害の拡大を防ぎ、署内に残っているであろう生存者を救助する作戦を決行。 ここに作戦討議内容を記録する。 ::::・武器、弾薬の確保 ゾンビ襲撃の前日、近日の度重なる怪事件から署長はテロ活動を懸念。 武器庫を占拠された時の事を考慮し、一時的に武装を各所に散らす事にした。 不幸な事にそれが災いし、弾薬の所在が把握できなくなってしまった。 署内に散らばった弾薬を集める事が先決である。 ::::・武器庫のロック解除 上記のように、弾薬の確保は困難を極めるだろう。 しかしながら地下の武器倉庫にはまだその多くが保管されているはずである。 武器庫を開放するためのカードキーの管理者が行方不明であり、カードの所在が分からない。 また、戦闘の際に一部のブレーカーが落ちてしまったため、特定区画の電子ロックが機能していない。 動力室にて電力の回復を図らなければならない。 記録者 デビッド・フォード :－作戦報告書－ ::::9月27日 午後1：00 署内西側のバリケードが突破され、戦闘が起こった。 負傷者を一時的に１F押収物倉庫へかくまうが、今回の戦闘で12名もの被害者を出してしまった。 記録者 デビッド・フォード :～追加報告～ 突然現れた怪物に、更に3人もの命が奪われた。 全身の皮を剥いだかのような異様な容貌、鋭利な爪、⋯しかし最も恐ろしいのは、舌を使った一撃だ。奴は伸縮自在する舌を自在に操り、槍のように尖らせ一瞬で3人の心臓を刺し貫いたのだ。 他にもどこに潜んでいるのか分からない。我々は奴等を“リッカー”と名付け緊急に対策を講ずる事とする。 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Rapport de mission 1= — Rapport de mission — 26 septembre De nombreuses vies ont été perdues au sein de la police de Raccoon, depuis la brutale attaque de Zombies. L'équipement de télécommunication a été endommagé dans la confrontation et la communication avec l'extérieur est devenue impossible. Une mission sera menée selon le plan afin de juguler les dégâts et de secourir les personnes toujours en vie dans le commissariat. Je détaillerai ici l'évolution de l'opération. ・ Sécurisation des armes, munitions La veille de l'attaque Zombie, le chef s'inquiétait d'un possible raid terroriste, suite à de mystérieux incidents récents. Pour éviter que l'on s'empare de l'armurerie, il ordonna qu'on éparpille l'arsenal. Hélas, nous n'avons pu répertorier les emplacements des munitions. La première chose à faire est de rassembler les munitions éparpillées dans le commissariat. ・ Déverrouiller l'armurerie Comme je l'ai décrit précédemment, rassembler les munitions ne sera pas une mince affaire. Beaucoup doivent toujours se trouver dans le stock d'arme souterrain. Le responsable détenant la clé électronique est porté disparu et nous ne savons où est sa carte. De plus, le disjoncteur nous a lâché pendant la confrontation et les verrous électroniques du souterrain ne fonctionnent plus. Nous devons rétablir l'alimentation depuis la salle de gestion de l'électricité. Redacteur, David Ford — Rapport de mission — 27 septembre A 13h00, la barricade ouest du commissariat a cédé et nous avons dû combattre. Les blessés ont été temporairement amenés dans la salle des pièces à conviction au rez-de-chaussée, ils sont au nombre de douze, après la confrontation. Redacteur, David Ford ~ Rapport aditionnel ~ Un nouveau monstre a tué trois personnes. Son apparence est étrange, il semble comme dépecé, et possède des griffes acérées... les attaques avec sa langue causent des dégâts terribles. Cette chose peut articuler sa langue comme un élastique, cette dernière est pointue comme une lance et a empalé les cœurs des trois victimes en une fraction de seconde. Par dessus le marché, nous n'arrivons pas à la localiser. On a surnommé cette créature « Licker » et nous étudions des moyens de l'éliminer. Note * Une erreur de traduction s'est glissée dans le texte : la salle des saisies est indiquée comme étant au « premier niveau », alors qu'elle est en réalité au rez-de-chaussée (first floor). Galerie RE2 Operation report 1 A location.png|Emplacement dans le Scénario A. RE2 Operation report 1 B location.png|Emplacement dans le Scénario B. GHAP08-5.png GHAP08-6.png GHAP08-7.png GHAP08-8.png GHAP08-9.png GHAP08-10.png GHAP08-11.png GHAP08-12.png GHAP08-13.png GHAP08-14.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Operation report 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2